When the tough get's going, the Clique gets tough!
by theycallmemichelle
Summary: Massie is trying to make Derrington jealous...with Cam! What's Claire going to do? Fight back!
1. Prologue

When the tough gets going…the Clique gets tough!

Massie Block: Currently working on making Derrington jealous. And there was only one way to do it: Make him jealous with his best friend. A.k.a Cam Fisher.

Alicia River: Is totally devoted to Massie, but is totally torn whether to zip it or squeal Massie is going to use Claire's ex-boyfriend to make her ex boyfriend jealous—before it's too late for Claire.

Kristen Gregory: Totally turned _**OFF**_ by Massie's desire to use Claire's ex to make her ex jealous. Her inner thoughts: Claire all the way!

Dylan Marvil: Totally turned _**ON**_ by Massie's plan to make Derrington jealous. It's flawless! Too bad for Claire, though…Oh, well.

Claire Lyons: If Massie was going to play rough, then Massie better be ready when Claire gives her a taste of her own medicine! Oh yeah, it's go time.

The Clique…the only thing harder than getting in, is staying in!


	2. Chapter 1

**When the tough gets going, the Clique gets tough**

**Hey, ah-mazing Clique fans!**

**I have been itching to write this chapter all day! Say hello to my beta reader, dracogirl5!!!!!! Dada dada!!!! She is my BFF in real life, so…yeah. On with the show!**

The Block Estate

Massie's Bedroom

8:32 P.M

June 20th

Alicia p.o.v

"Welcome to the first emergency meeting of the New Pretty Committee," Massie Block began. She had urgently called, texted, IM-ed, and emailed us a million times that day begging us to come over at this time. But now she acted like nothing had happened. That was _SO_ Massie.

"I suppose you are wondering why you have been called here." She continued.

"Yeah, why?" Dylan Marvil burped. Kristen Gregory, Dylan, and I burst out in a hysteria of giggles. But when we saw Massie's 'I am not amused' face, we shut up.

"Anyways," Massie continued coolly. "As you know, this past school year, Derrington broke up with"—but she was interrupted by Kristen's hand that had shot up in the air.

"Yes, Kristen?" Massie asked, annoyed as Dylan and I giggled.

"Why are you starting the meeting when Kuh-laire isn't here?" Kristen asked. Yeah, why wasn't Claire here? Surely Massie wouldn't go on with the meeting when her Like-a-sister friend wasn't there?

"Because Kuh-laire wasn't invited. In fact, this emergency is about her." Massie explained.

From where we sat on purple bean bags while Massie stood on her bed, Dylan, Kristen, and I shared puzzled looks.

"As I was saying, Derrington isn't going to take me back"—but was interrupted again by now Dylan's hand.

"What, Dylan?" Massie snapped.

"I thought the New Pretty Committee didn't associate with…" Dylan began. "Boys," She burped. Kristen and I giggled.

"Well, I am amending the NPC constitution. Amendment One: We are allowed, even encouraged, to interact with the other sex." Massie said.

"So, without interruption, I am going to propose an idea of mine. Operation MDHJWCF is in motion." Massie announced crisply. It was my turn to raise my hand.

"What the hell is Operation MDHJWCF?" I asked without being called on. Kristen and Dylan laughed.

"Operation MDKJWCF stands for Operation Make Derek Harrington Jealous With Cam Fisher." Massie answered.

"Eh," I gasped.

"Ma," Dylan choked.

"Gawd," Kristen finished.

**Gasp!!!!! Lol, how did you like it? Good, I hope! More chapters coming soon!**


	3. Chapter 2

**I'm bored…why am I not getting reviews!?!!?!? ********. Makes me sad, pal. Like this: ******

The Block Estate

Massie's Bedroom

8:36

June 20th

Kristen p.o.v

I was in shock! How could Massie do this to Claire? Claire may be dorky, and unstylish, but she was sweet and adorable. Not to mention sensitive. Claire wouldn't just be miserable if Massie did this to her, she would be, like, _crippled_!

"Why?" I blurted in the icy silence.

"Because," Massie began. She did a couple of hops on her bed and landed on her butt. "If his _best friend _is dating me…well, if it doesn't get him crawling back to me, nothing will! And I mean, _nuh-thing_!" Massie explained. I had to admit, Massie did have a point.

"But why him?" I asked anyway. "Why not…Josh Hotz?" I suggested.

"Excuse me!" Alicia glared at me. Oh, yeah. Josh was Alicia's.

"Or…Kemp Hurley?" I offered.

"_Excuse moi!_" Dylan burped. Alicia, Massie, and I giggled. But, still, Kemp also was Dylan's.

"No, and no. Why does it matter if I date Cam anyway? You don't, like…_like _him or anything?" Massie asked. "Because that would be pretty harsh on Kuh-laire's part." Massie said. Dylan nodded.

"Pretty harsh on Claire's part?_ Pretty harsh on Claire's part_?" I screeched. "What about what _you're_ doing, Massie? Do you think stealing Claire's crush is like doing her a _favor_?" I shrieked. I've seen the nasty side of Massie, but this was low.

"I'm going to the bathroom." I spat and left the room. How could Massie _do _this? And to _Claire _of all people?

I reached the Block bathroom, and stared at myself in the mirror. What has gotten into me? Am I suddenly…rooting for _Kuh-laire_? Around the beginning of the year, we had all hated Kuh-laire, the new girl from Florida. According to mental polls between Alicia, Dylan, and I, Kuh-laire was the least-liked NPC member. Why did I care so much?

_Because she's your friend_. A voice in my head said. Yeah, I guess that voice was right. I was pretty much the nicest person to Claire. I was pretty much Claire's only true friend. Besides Layne Abeley, noted Loser Beyond Repair(LBR), and Massie on her rare soft days.

I realized, I wasn't going to be able to stop Massie from doing this to Claire. Massie will stop at nothing to get Derrington back, and if that involved hurting her best friend, then maybe I don't want to be Massie's friend.

I vowed to stick with Claire through this. Claire wasn't going to be alone anymore. No way, not while I am alive and playing soccer.


	4. Chapter 3

Hey, what's up? I am just going to let my imagination run wild with this Dylan one. Don't worry, I will provide lots of burps!

The Block Estate

Massie's Bedroom

9:00 P.M

June 20th

Dylan p.o.v

Genius! Massie had come up with some pretty good ideas, but this one—I mean, making your exboyfriend jealous with his best friend? Come on, that is so totally awesome! Massie is brilliant! Even if it does mean inflicting some personal damage to Kuh-laire, it will probably still work. Kuh-laire has handled being kicked out of the PC twice, being socially maimed when she wasn't in the PC, and breaking up with her boyfriend now twice, I think she can handle this.

It's not like Massie was doing this because she _liked _Cam. It was to make Derrington jealous. And if Kuh-laire couldn't handle some game, she was a _long _way from even _my _rank. My rank has been pretty low seeing as I have started and gave up on _so _many diets. It was a lapse in social security. Not good for your social status.

"So, when're we going to tell…" I began. "Kuh-laire?" I burped. Alicia giggled slightly. Kristen, who had come out from the bathroom a few minutes ago, sneered. Geez, what was _her _problem?

"Actually," Massie began, she leaned in closer, and we did too. She looked both ways as if someone could be listening. "I don't plan to." Massie said barely over a whisper. I gasped and grinned. Alicia widened her eyes. Kristen glared.

"Ah-mazing!" I burped loudly to break the silence. Only Massie giggled. It was the first time she had smiled all night.

Massie was our alpha, our leader. We _used _to be the Pretty Committee, or the PC, the most popular clique in 7th grade. Now, our private all-girls school, Octavian Country Day, or OCD, is co-ed since our neighboring all-boys school Briarwood burned down. We have no idea what to expect in 8th grade. So we formed the _New _Pretty Committee, or NPC, a more boy-free clique. But now Massie amended our rules, and I guess we are a boy-_filled _clique, you should say.

Massie had shoulder length brown hair, perfectly trimmed by her hair stylist Jakob, and perfectly arched eyebrows. Her eyes were amber, and her nose was her only flaw. It was kind of…big.

Alicia Rivera was Massie's beta. She was second in command. She had long blonde hair, and _big _boobs. Alicia's complexion was beautiful, and her Spanish heritage made it so.

We had gone through good and bad times with Alicia. One time, she tried to make her own better clique with Olivia Ryan, who we now call Faux-livia, because she once bought ten fake Louis Vuitton scarves. Alicia's flaw was her on-and-off lust for power. Alicia had cheated in the OCD Uniform Design Contest. She had switched the boxes so that they'd win. But Massie figured them out when she found her purple thumbnail in their box. Massie had put a purple thumbnail in her own box for good luck, but found later that it was in Alicia's box. That's when the trouble began. But we had resolved it, and now we were the best of friends again.

Kristen. She was the tomboyish of our clique. She was the star player on OCD's soccer team. Kristen loved soccer, but she loved fashion even more. Plus, the guys on the Briarwood soccer team usually talk to her, so she can make connections fast. Kristen's flaw, was money. Her family was poor. She had a winter job wrapping gifts at the mall. Kristen could only buy the most necessary, (and cheap) clothing. Every day, her mom made her go to school in…poor people clothes, let's just say. But Massie always packed an extra outfit in her bag, which she would give to Kristen to change into when she picked her up in the Block family's Rover.

Kristen had dirty blonde hair, a pretty skin tone, and green eyes. Usually her hair was messy, but she was a catch. A lot of guys on the Briarwood soccer team had eyes for her. But she was interested in the strong, silent, and sensitive type. The type who likes to _read_. Yeah, books. Pretty much emo.

Okay, moving on! Me. My mother was Merri-lee Marvil, who hosts her own talk show. I get my gossip skills from her, as she does it all the time on her show. She gets all the latest scoop on celebrities, and I get to score major gossip points! It's good to have a cool mother. My flaw was dieting. You would not _believe _how many diets I have started that never seem to work! My girls always tell me I have no need for diets, that I am skinny enough. But I don't buy it. I want to be curvy, not chunky!

My favorite feature of myself is my big mess of red hair. Red hair has always looked cool to me, because I have it. And, the best part was, mine actually looked natural. Strawberry, a girl who had the nerve to dye her hair red, had hair that looked more tacky and bright then a real red head. My hair is envied by all.

And then there was Claire Lyons. Kuh-laire was the new girl around the beginning of 7th grade. Her dad was Massie's dad's old friend. So Kuh-laire and her weird family had moved into the guest house, a.k.a Massie's dead grandma's house. We thought we'd heard the end of Kuh-laire when she made friends with LBR Layne Abeley. No way. Kuh-laire would do anything to be a GLU. A Girl Like Us. Finally, after she had helped Massie make her outfit in the OCD Uniform Design Contest, Massie had declared Kuh-laire IN. She wasn't officially an honorary member of the PC until the Alicia scandal. When Alicia went OUT, Kuh-laire went IN. But Claire has a bad record in the PC. She was kicked out twice, dumped twice, and has way too many fashion DON'TS to count. Plus she's BFF with Layne. I would rather not have Kuh-laire in our fabulous clique, but Massie insists, as Kuh-laire's like her sister. But then…why is Massie doing this? Anyways…

Kuh-laire has blonde hair and hazel eyes. It was a natural blonde until she had to dye it a ratty black for a movie audition. After she had starred in _Dial L for Loser_, she had a movie offer and the director wanted to dye her hair black for the audition. Kuh-laire did, but didn't get the part. Bummer. She dyed it blonde again, but it wasn't natural anymore. Oh, well. You can never go wrong with faux hair.

"What about…Kuh-laire? I mean…won't she be kind of…mad?" Alicia asked hesitantly. I had never seen her so…fidgety. Like Kuh-laire.

"Don't worry about it. I have it all under control." Massie assured her.

"But like, what if Cam actually ends up liking you, and Derrington…not so much?" Alicia asked again.

"What do you mean?" Massie asked.

"Maybe Derrington will me mad at you for dating Cam and he'll date someone…else?" Alicia rephrased. "And then you'll be stuck with Cam." She continued.

"Hmm…" Massie thought. "I never thought about that, but you drive a good point, Alicia." Massie complimented. Alicia beamed. "I'll think about it some more…" Massie continued. For five seconds Massie pretended to think.

"Hmm…DONE!" Massie shouted. Alicia grinned, thinking she had won. "I'm going through with this no matter what." Massie finalized.

Alicia looked stunned as Massie adjourned the emergency NPC meeting.

**Sorry for the unaccurate descriptions of the girls. I described them as I imagine them in the books. If you want to imagine them another way, that's okay. Clique fans, please don't hate me, k?**

**Also, I imagine Massie as the middle girl on the cover of **_**Sealed with a Diss**_

**Alicia is the left girl on the cover of sealed with a diss**

**Claire is the right girl on the cover**


	5. Chapter 4

**This time, I seriously will try to make this chapter longer!**

**Also, am terribly sorry for descriptions! I was attacked by Clique fans the minute I posted the chapter!**

**Okay, that didn't happen, but I got one or two "bad description" reviews. No big, I just feel really bad!**

**Don't hate me?**

The Guest House

Claire's Room

9:15 P.M

June 20th

Claire p.o.v

"They're all sluts," My best friend Layne muttered through a mouthful of gummy bears.

"Layne!" I scolded, whirling my head around from looking out the window to give her a Don't-even-go-there looks.

Layne threw her hands up in surrender. "Sorry! It's not my fault that they are," She said, shoving more gummy bears in her mouth.

I shook my head disgustedly at the gummies. I used to love sugar-filled gummies like that, but ever since Cam dumped me…well…it just hurt to even look at them. Cam used to give me gummies all the time, before…

"Do you _have_ to eat those?" I blurted angrily. Layne looked up, surprised.

"Look who's talking, Miss I-am-practically-obsessed-with-gummies!" Layne shot back, trying to suppress giggles.

"Yeah, well, that was before…" I trailed off sadly, and turned my face back to the window so Layne wouldn't see my red face. I was trying to see what Massie was doing. It was clear that the rest of the Pretty Committee was there an hour ago, but what they were doing was oblivious to me. But whatever it was, it was none of my business. I didn't dare calling Massie and risk being kicked out of the PC again for getting up in her business.

"Oh, that's right, I'm sorry," Layne murmured apologetically. I heard her get up from sitting on my bed and I turned around to see what she was doing. She was carrying her baggie of gummies to the trash bin and threw them in there. Then she made a show of rubbing her hands together, and then putting them on her hips triumphantly.

I giggled and stood up to hug her. She really was a true friend. _She_ would never not invite me to a get-together at her house. Unlike Massie. Sometimes, I feel like I am just a pawn in Massie's game for fame. A puppet, or a dummy. I hate it when I almost willingly let myself be manipulated by her, but I have to if I want to stay friends with her.

Layne suddenly pulled apart, grinning. "I have an idea." She said.

"What is it?" I wondered aloud.

"Todd's a little evil genius spy, isn't he?" Layne asked.

"Yeah, why?" I asked. What would Layne want to do with my annoying little eight year old brother Todd who had had a crush on Massie for ages?

"Okay, here's my plan: We send Todd to eavesdrop and spy on the sluts, then he reports back to us! If he's caught, he can make up some sappy little lovey-dovey excuse like, 'I couldn't bear not hearing your voice' or something like that." Layne suggested.

"One: Massie, Alicia, Dylan, and Kristen are not sluts! Two: Todd won't do it without payment, and I'm broke," I protested. Besides, I don't like doing stuff like that.

"Just let me to the talking, and I'll make sure he does it. Okay?" Layne offered. Well, I guess if it was just to find out what they were doing…and if it _was _done by my evil mastermind of a little brother…

"Alright," I finally agreed. Layne grinned.

A few minutes later, Todd was racing off to the Blocks' house. I just hope it was worth it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A half-hour later, there was a knock on my bedroom door. Layne raced to open it: It was Todd, hopefully with some good information.

"Well?" Layne demanded.

"Well…Massie is planning on making some guy named Derrington jealous by dating his best friend," Todd reported. Wait—wasn't Derrington's best friend…Cam?

"Who is that?" I asked urgently.

"Cam Fisher," Todd said. Oh, my god!

"Can I be paid now?" Todd asked Layne.

"Pfft, no way! You are way too easy, my friend," Layne snickered and slammed the door in Todd's face and locked it.

I sat on the bed and burst into tears.

"See, what'd I tell you? Sluts!" Layne cried angrily.

"Massie—is going to steal—Cam!" I wailed in short gasps between tears.

"I know, I know, there there, shhh…" Layne tried to comfort me by rubbing my back.

"That's it!" I shouted, springing up from the bed. Layne stood up and threw her hands up.

"Geez, sorry, if you don't like getting your back rubbed, all you have to do is tell me!" Layne said.

"No, it's not that—This has gone way too far! I am DONE letting Massie push me around!" I shouted, starting to pace. Layne began to follow me around the room as I paced.

"Right!" She agreed loudly.

"I have a devious plan that will make Massie wish she had never messed with me!" I cried.

"And what's that?" Layne asked, suddenly very interested. I stopped abruptly.

"I have—no clue!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Layne shouted. We plopped down on the bed at the same time.

"Well…what would Massie be miserable about that you could do to her?" Layne started.

"I don't know…well I would be pretty miserable if I stole her"—I began, then stopped and grinned. Layne grinned evilly.

"I have an idea," I said.

**Muahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Review now, please!**


	6. Chapter 5

**So…what's Massie up to?**

**Again, am terribly sorry for outrageous descriptions 2 chapters ago…**

**Don't hate me!**

The Block Estate

Massie's Bedroom

2:00 P.M

June 21st

Massie p.o.v

What was the big deal? I have to make Derrington jealous _some_how, right? Besides, Cam doesn't even _like _Kuh-laire anymore! Why should Claire care? There are plenty of fish in the sea, Kuh-laire. Well, she doesn't have much bait, does she? I, on the other hand, have my alpha status, outrageous good-looks, and a whole lot more! Claire, however, has faux blonde hair, way too much sensitivity, like _ZERO_ gossip points, and ditto for number of good fashion ratings. What does Cam see in her anyway? Oh, I'm sorry, I mean what _did _Cam see in her? Burn.

Seriously, though, it was about time Cam saw Claire for who she really was and dumped her on the spot. At Skye Hamilton's costume party. In the bathroom. Ouch. Shortly before that, though, Derrington dumped me because One: He thought I was into Chris Abeley, which I kind of was (I repeat, WAS!), and Two: Because he thought _I_ was immature! Me, immature? Has he even _looked_ in the mirror for the past, like, 13 years? I mean, come _awn_, does he need to wear shorts all freaking year long? It's like, _so_ ah-nnoying!

But it was his immaturity and his dumping that made me re-attracted to him. Now I have been plotting to win him back ever since that fateful night. As soon as the idea hit me, I flew to my computer and grabbed my cell phone and sent my friends a, like, bazillion emails, IM's, and telephone messages. Of course, they had come as asked, and when I told them the news, I was surprised because One: Kristen was like, really mad and Two: Alicia seemed, I don't know, _unsure_ about it, if you will.

My friends had better be loyal to me through this. Kuh-laire won't crash and burn without their help. Why I am aiming on hurting one of my best friends, Claire, I will never know. I guess it's because she is the only thing in my way of me making Derrington jealous with Cam. Besides, it'll be fun, because then I will know what it's like to be Cam's girlfriend as I wanted to know in the beginning of 7th grade. Yet, Claire stole him but I got Derrington, which has become the exact opposite these past couple of months.

How? Well, let me sum up this year in a small timeline, I will call it.

1: Claire moved to New York and the Clique's troubles began.

2: We almost won the OCD Uniform Design Contest with Claire's help, making her IN.

3: Alicia attempts to sabotage our Clique with the help of Faux-livia Ryan. Claire is an official member of the Pretty Committee.

4: Alicia's cousin Nina visits from Spain…and almost steals all of our boyfriends! Claire has her first kiss with Josh Hotz, making Cam jealous and Alicia madder than mad.

5: OCD takes a camping trip in the yucky wilderness. We all chase after a miserable Dylan in the forest and end up getting expelled. Claire and Cam finally kiss together. Alicia gets Josh back.

6: Claire snags the lead role in the movie _Dial L for Loser_. Alicia and I manage to make her miserable, but we make up eventually. And I do mean, EVENTUALLY.

7: Skye Hamilton chooses the Pretty Committee to be one of the cliques in the search for the Key to OCD's secret room. Layne and Claire of all people find the Key under Layne's brother Chris Abeley's mattress after we kicked Claire out of the Pretty Committee for lying to us. In exchange for the key, we had to get Claire back in, AND let Layne come to our sleepovers from now on.

8: Skye invites us to her Costume Party. I make a bad deal with Skye to get Chris Abeley to ask her out to the party. I almost fail miserably, but thankfully the Pretty Committee is set for the Room for 8th grade! Sadly, though, Derrington dumps me and Cam dumps Claire. And even more sadly, after the Pretty Committee became boy-free clique the New Pretty Committee, OCD declares itself co-ed after Briarwood burns down, thanks to Layne, even though no one knows it.

9???????????????????????????????????????????

So, hopefully, I will make this plan of getting Derrington jealous Pretty Committee history. While Claire crashes and burns.

**Did you love it? Hate it? Begging for more?**

**Sorry for the shortness, but I believe in sweet, short, and simple.**

**Ahem, what are you waiting for?**

**REVIEW!!!!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Ehmagawd, I am so sorry I have been so idle!**

**I have been so idle because…**

**School**

**Play rehearsals**

**Reading BRATFEST AT TIFFANY'S!!! (I finished it, so good!)**

**Okay, so I've decided to keep it Claire/Massie p.o.v from now on, I just don't have the time for other girls!**

**But don't worry, I'll get their point across**

**So, what's Claire's plan?**

**Read on to find out…**

**Don't forget to R&R!**

A Slice of Heaven

Parking Lot

June 21st

12:46 P.M

Massie p.o.v

Massie re-glossed her lips with I Want Candy flavor, courtesy of Glossip Girl delivery that morning. She looked herself over in her compact mirror, then turned around to face her friends. Kristen was re-braiding her hair, Dylan was sucking in her chest to make herself look thinner (as if she needed to!), Alicia was buttoning her sweater to cover her boobs, and Claire was biting her cuticles. Massie clapped her hands, and they immediately gave her their undivided attention. It was good to be alpha.

"I'm wearing a lavender off-the-shoulder cashmere sweater with a corduroy miniskirt and purple leggings with black ankle boots. The miniskirt has been bejeweled with purple rhinestones, courtesy of Inez." Massie announced while striking a pose worthy of a supermodel. Dylan and Alicia air-clapped. Kristen rolled her eyes, and Claire started to bite her cuticles again. "Rate me," Massie ordered, ignoring Kristen.

"9.7, totally," Alicia rated.

"Ah-greed!" Dylan piped.

"Me too," Claire agreed quietly.

"I think it's a 9.5." Kristen said coldly while glaring at Massie. Dylan and Alicia gasped. Claire seemed to shrink.

Gawd, was Kristen still mad about Operation MDHJWC? Massie thought, Either she gets over it, or she is SO out of the PC!

"Kristen, are you a perv?" Massie asked. Alicia and Dylan giggled in anticipation.

"No,"

"Then why are you all up in my outfit?"

The PC burst out laughing, including Claire.

Kristen didn't really care. "I'm wearing a navy blue pair of sweats with Ugg boots. I'm wearing a sports sweater courtesy of the Sirens, with a rhinestone studded K on the sleeve, courtesy of the Sirens' LBRs." Kristen said.

"Seven." Massie said.

"_Sev-uhn_?" Kristen screeched.

"Given," Alicia agreed.

"Ah-greed." Dylan burped.

"I—I think it's a-a 7.2…" Claire offered.

"Thank you, Claire," Kristen smiled and put her arm around Claire's shoulder.

Massie saw Kristen whisper something in Claire's ear. Claire just nodded and whispered something back. Kristen grinned.

"Alicia, you're next," Massie just said. Alicia smiled and stepped foreword, ready to display.

"I'm wearing a silky black tube top, with a moss brown pheasant skirt and matching leggings. Also, I have black strappy sandals on." Alicia proudly presented.

"Hm…" Massie pondered. "Nine point five."

"Ya think?" Alicia squealed. Massie nodded.

"Totally!" Dylan said.

Claire nodded. Kristen was silent. Alicia air-clapped.

"Dylan, you're up," Massie said. Dylan strode beside Massie.

"I'm wearing a Chinese kimono shirt, with silky pants and my hair is held up with chopsticks. I call it: Chinese chic." Dylan announced

"9.6!" Massie complimented, air-clapping.

"Given!" Alicia squealed.

Claire said a simple, "Yeah," and Kristen was still silent. Dylan proudly strutted back beside Alicia.

It was Claire's turn. "Kuh-laire?"

"Well…I'm wearing a tie-dye tank top with khaki shorts and flip-flops." Claire mumbled.

Massie knew it wasn't near the Nine area, but she had to admit, it was cute. Much cuter than Kristen, at least. Claire's outfit said, Laid-back Summer Cutie. Massie liked it.

"8.9." Massie decided. Claire gasped. She had never scored over a six.

"Given!" Alicia squealed.

"Ah-greed!" Dylan shouted.

"Personally, I think you're underestimating Claire." Kristen said, stepping foreword.

"Oh, yeah?" Massie challenged.

"Yeah." Kristen said. "I think Claire deserves a Nine."

"A _nine_?" Massie shrieked. Kristen nodded. "Done." Massie said. If operation MDHJWCF could work, it required Claire to be on Massie's side, and _nawt _on Kristen's. Kristen could blow the whole thing!

"Actually…" Massie mused. "Kuh-laire, you're a 9.2."

"9.2? She deserves a 9.4!" Kristen snapped.

"Done! On second thought, she should be a 9.6!" Massie cried.

"_What_???" Dylan and Alicia screeched. Claire was higher than them.

"What kind of friend _are_ you? _Clearly_ Claire is a 9.8!" Kristen exclaimed. Dylan, Alicia, and Massie gasped. Dylan and Alicia stared at Massie, wondering if she'd dare let Kuh-laire score higher than the alpha. Massie felt her face grow hotter. What should she do?

"Fine. Kuh-laire's a 9.8. Happy? Let's go!" Massie glared at Kristen as she shoved past her and led a sneering Alicia and Dylan to the double glass doors to a Slice of Heaven pizza parlor. Kristen just smirked triumphantly. Claire lagged behind.

"Oh, and by the way, we're walking to Rihanna's 'Don't stop the music'." Massie informed.

"What part?" Dylan asked.

"The chorus. You know where she goes, _I wanna take you away Lets escape into the music DJ let it play_." Massie replied. "Oh, and Kristen? You'll be walking 5 beats behind us."

"What??" Kristen shrieked. Massie had accomplished wiping the smirk off her face.

"You heard me." Massie simply said and waited for Claire to catch up. Alicia and Dylan giggled at Kristen's apalled face. Kristen gave Claire a pleading look but Claire just shrugged as if to say, _What am I supposed to do?_

"Alright, I'll open the doors on seven, and we start walking on eight to that song, okay?" Massie suggested. The PC nodded, except Kristen.

"A-five, a-six, a-five six, sevuhn eight!" Massie cried. _I wanna take you away Lets escape into the music DJ let it play I just can't refuse it Like the way you do this Keep on rockin to it Please don't stop the Please don't stop the music _blasted in her ears. Massie put one hand on her hip and let the one hang at her side as she walked a walk Tyra Banks would have been proud of. Immediately Massie saw the soccer guys. She was about to lead the PC to them when a hostess stopped them.

"Hello, welcome to A Slice of Heaven," She greeted. Massie rolled her eyes. How long would it be before her plan could get into motion?

"Yeah, we know where we want to sit. We'll just take those and go!" Massie quickly said and grabbed the menus from the hostess' hand and rushed to the table next to the guys. "I don't think—hey!" The hostess called, but had to refrain from chasing after them because another party came in. Massie laughed and put the menus on the table. Alicia, Dylan, and Kristen put their purses on their chairs. Claire didn't know the routine, so she put her purse down last. Operation MDHJWCF was ago.

"Ehmagawd! What are you guys doing here?" Massie squealed delightfully, pretending to see the Tomahawks for the first time.

"Ehmagawd! What are _you_ doing here? Oh, I know!" Derrington mocked in a falsetto voice. "Spying on us. Again!" He said normally. The guys laughed, except Cam, who was looking at Claire, even though Claire didn't notice.

"Yeah…we were just talking about you." Massie began. "Like, Skye totally scammed us. We thought it was just a regular TV…then we saw the classroom…well, you know, we were curious so we watched it a bit. That was a mistake! We totally didn't want to spy on you guys, but like, we're sorry. We got the wrong ideas…we assumed things…it was, like, horrible!" Massie pretended to tear up a bit. "Can you ever forgive us?" She begged. The guys looked at each other doubtfully.

"I do," Cam eventually said. Massie saw Claire glance at Cam, who smiled at her. Oh no! Was Kuh-laire going to get to Cam before she did? And what if Derrington didn't take Massie back? Operation MDHJWCF would be a no-show! Murmurs of agreement wafted around the table. "I do too," Josh Hotz agreed, winking at Alicia. "I guess…" Derrington mumbled, seeing he was obviously outnumbered.\

"Perf!" Massie cheered. "Can we sit? Thanks!" She asked without waiting for an answer. She immediately sat down next to Cam, and saw Claire gape, but immediately go to sit next to Derrington. When she walked by, she swiped her hand in his hair. "Oops! Sorry," Claire apologized. "Great hair." she murmured, batting her eyes, and sat next to Derrington. "Thanks," Derrington smiled.

Massie felt rage infuriate in her, but controlled it and smiled at Cam.

**Massie: What is Kuh-laire doing???**

**Kristen: OMG, are you talking to a 7??**

**Massie: You told her something, didn't you?**

**Kristen: Can't say I did…can't say I didn't.**

Massie sneered at Kristen, and glared at Claire when she wasn't looking. Kristen obviously told Claire about Operation MDHJWCF and Claire was fighting back. _Teau shey, Claire, _Massie thought. _But this war isn't over yet_.

**Heyy…listen, posting's gonna be slow now 'cuz of school and all…): so yeah…**

**R&R!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Okay…Hi.**

**So, yeah.**

**Read. And review.**

**R&R.**

A Slice of Heaven

Table 6

June 21st

2:45 P.M

Claire p.o.v

**Claire: Does she know?**

**Kristen: Oh yeah, she knows.**

**Claire: I feel bad…**

**Kristen: Massie's the one who should feel bad, not you!**

**Claire: Still…fire with fire only gives you more fire…two rights don't make a wrong…**

**Kristen: Yeah, yeah, cut the guilt crap. **

**Claire: But it's a known fact that the one who retaliates in a conflict is the one who gets in the most trouble!**

**Kristen:…your point?**

**Claire: I don't think this is such a good idea after all…I mean, I think Cam wants me back, and this Derrington thing will just make him angry.**

**Kristen: Don't worry Claire, I have it all under control.**

Claire flipped her cell phone shut with a sigh. "Something wrong?" Derrington asked through a mouthful of pizza. Claire grinned. "Nope," she assured. _Except what I'm doing…_she thought.

Claire felt a light kick under the table coming from Kristen's side next to Chris Plovert. _What?_ Claire mouthed. _Make with the moves!_ Kristen mouthed. Claire rolled her eyes but kept silent.

Claire slowly reached her right foot towards Derrington's left foot. Claire slightly grazed his foot with hers and quickly returned her foot back under her chair. Derrington seemed to notice, because Claire felt something nudge her a little while later. It was working.

Later, after everyone had finished their fair share of pizza, it was time to go. "Oh, no!" Massie cried. "I don't have a ride," she pouted. "I'll bike you home." Cam offered. "Thanks," Massie winked. Claire became infuriated.

"Derrick, can you bike me home?" Claire asked Derrington. "Sure!" he immediately replied. Claire f-iggled (fake giggled). "Great," she crooned.

Outside, Claire got onto the back of Derrington's bike. "Hold on!" he laughed and sped off. It was like nothing Claire had ever felt when she had doubled on Cam's bike. It was fast and high-paced, not slow and relaxing. "My house is the other way!" Claire shouted when he turned a wrong corner. "Yeah, well we're taking a detour!" Derrington laughed.

Soon, Derrington slowed in front of Claire's house. "Thanks for the ride," Claire said and climbed off. She was about to walk away when Derrington stopped her.

"Uh…Claire? Do you—do you wanna—maybe…like, go out sometime?" He asked shakily. Claire f-iled. "Of course, I'd love to!" she exclaimed gleefully. Derrington smiled. "Really? Okay—well, I'll IM you, okay? What's your screen name?" He asked.

Claire took a marker out of her back pocket and grabbed his hand. She scribbled _ClaireBear _on it and handed him the marker to write _Iluvshorts101 _on hers.

Just then, Cam drove into Massie's driveway with her on his bike. "Thanks so much for the ride, I really appreciated it!" Massie stressed. Cam looked over and saw Derrington holding Claire's hand. Claire thought she saw his face redden, but he looked away to quickly for her to make sure. "Massie," he called. "Yeah?" she asked. "Here you go, I thought you'd might like these." Cam said, handing Massie a bag of gummy worms. "Oh my gosh, thanks Cam, these are my favorites!" She exclaimed cheerfully. Claire glared at her. Massie hated gummies.

Claire smiled and looked at Derrington. "Thanks for the ride again, Derrick," she murmured a bit too loudly and pecked him on the cheek. When she pulled away, she bit her lip and giggled, then turned her head to see Cam's reaction. But he hadn't seen at all. Because he and Massie were actually kissing on the lips. "I have to go," Claire choked out and ran up her driveway, slamming the front door.

Claire started to sob as she rushed to the staircase. "Claire, what's the matter?" Her mother, Judy Lyons, called.

"I HATE MASSIE!" Claire screamed, slamming her bedroom door.

Sobbing, Claire ran over to her dresser where a picture of her and Massie sat. She grabbed the picture and tore it in half, throwing the Massie half into the trash. Claire wiped some tears from her cheeks and miserably sat on her bed. A few minutes later she heard the BLEEP of an instant message. Claire sighed and went over to her computer.

Massiekur: WTF is your problem? Derrington's mine! 

ClaireBear: MY PROBLEM?? WHAT ABOUT YOUR PROBLEM, MISS KISS-CAM-ON-THE-LIPS-AND-TAKE-HIS-GUMMIES!!!!

**Massiekur: Chill, Kuh-laire, you don't need to go all caps on me! HE kissed ME, and HE gave ME the gummies!**

**ClaireBear: Liar!**

**Massiekur: How's that? How would you know if I were lying or not?**

**ClaireBear: BECAUSE I KNOW ABOUT OPERATION MDHJWCF!!!!**

**Massiekur: Kristen told you, didn't she?**

**ClaireBear: That's NOYB!**

**Massiekur: Look, back off from Derrington, and I'll back off Cam!**

**Iluvshorts101: Hey, Claire…**

**Massiekur: Hello??**

**ClaireBear: BRB!**

**Iluvshorts101: Claire, you there?**

**ClaireBear: Yeah. What's up?**

**Iluvshorts101: Well, I was wondering if you were free on Saturday? You know, for our date?**

**ClaireBear: Yup, I'm free!**

**Iluvshorts101: Yeah, so I'll pick u up 7, ok?**

**ClaireBear: K! Where're we going?**

**Iluvshorts101: I was thinking dinner and a movie…do u mind if it's a group date? More of a double date…**

ClaireBear: Sure! W/who? 

**Iluvshorts101: Oh, prob just Josh and Alicia…**

**ClaireBear: K, no prob!**

**Iluvshorts101: Gr8—crap, I g2g…cya on Sat!**

**ClaireBear: Cya!**

Iluvshorts101 has signed off Massiekur: I'm w8ing… 

**ClaireBear: Ya, I'm back. What were you saying?**

**Massiekur: I was saying, if you back off Derrington I'll back off Cam. Deal?**

**ClaireBear: Hmm…No deal! I've got dinner plans w/Derrington on Saturday…if you are still upholding that offer, we'll tlk Sunday, k?**

**Massiekur: Um, I don't think s—**

**ClaireBear: Gr8, so I'll tlk 2 u on Sunday! G2g, cya!**

ClaireBear has gone away 

**Massiekur: Hello???**

ClaireBear's automatic message: I'm not around…leave one! 

Claire sighed. Was this right? Kristen was all for it, but would it result in getting kicked out of the PC _again_? Claire thought of the outburst before she slammed her door. What would her mother think? Claire decided to apologize for the yelling. She stood up and walked to the door, only to stop and press her ear to it. Claire heard her mother talking.

"…I don't know, Kendra, all she said was 'I hate Massie' and slammed the door. The only thing I've heard from her since was sobbing. She's been silent for a little while though…no, I don't think Massie did anything wrong, but Claire seems pretty upset…yes, I think maybe you should talk to Massie…yes, I'll talk to Claire too…okay, I'll call you back…Bye," Judy Lyons said, and Claire heard the clack of the phone being put down on the receiver. Claire heard Judy's footsteps getting louder as she approached her bedroom. Claire heard a knock.

"Claire?" Judy's concerned mother called. Claire ran back onto her bed. "Yeah," she called. Judy opened the door. "Claire, honey, what's the matter? Why do you hate Massie?" Judy asked, sitting down on the bed next to Claire and stroking her blonde hair.

"Well, today, we went to A Slice of Heaven, right? So we go in and Massie sees the guys…we decide to go over and, you know, talk with them. They let us sit with them, and, well, Massie sat next to Cam, and I sat next to Derring—I mean, Derrick Harrington. Massie knows I like Cam, but she flirted with him and stuff anyway! So, I asked Derrick for a ride and he's like, 'Sure', and he biked me home. Then Derrick asked me out for Saturday night and I said 'Okay' and he's all, 'Lemme IM you' so we exchanged screen names and then I saw Cam give Massie…I saw Cam give Massie…" Claire trailed off shakily. She felt the tears again.

"Yes? Cam gave Massie…what?" Judy encouraged.

"Cam gave Massie a bag of my favorite gummies and then I kissed Derrick on the cheek and then—and then…" Claire trailed off again. A tear rolled down her cheek.

"And then?" Judy asked.

"MassiewaskissingCamonthelips!" Claire managed and then broke into sobs. She leaned sideways and flopped down on the bed. Judy stroked her hair. "Shh…It's okay…I know, I know…there, there…" she whispered.

"Well, I'm going to let you calm down, okay? Then we'll talk again." Judy said and left the room. Claire shudder-sighed and wiped some tears away.

BLEEP! She heard the computer. Who'd be IM-ing her now?

Cameo12: Hey ClaireBear has returned from away 

ClaireBear: Umm…Hi.

**Cameo12: Listen, about today…**

**ClaireBear: No, it's not a problem. You and Massie obviously like each other…besides, we're broken up. You have a right to see other people.**

**Cameo12: Thanks, but that's not what I was going to say…well, I don't really know how to tell you, but let's just say SHE kissed ME, okay?**

**ClaireBear: Um, okay…**

**Cameo12: G2g…later, C**

**ClaireBear: Cya, C…**

Cameo12 has signed off 

Claire almost screamed with joy. Cam liked her! Well, he didn't flat-out say it, but he implied it, and that was good enough for her! "Yes!" she cried. Claire air-clapped.

"Yeah…Claire seems really upset…hang on, let me just check on her…" Judy was saying before she opened the door. The phone was pressed into her shoulder so Kendra wouldn't hear anything.

"Claire…you seem happy," Judy observed, bewildered.

"As a clam!" Claire agreed giddily.

"I—but—don't you hate Massie?" Judy asked.'

"Hate her? Why would I hate Massie? What the heck, I _love_ Massie!" Claire cheered. She started jumping on the bed.

"Well, Kendra, I have no idea what happened, but Claire is, and I quote, 'happy as a clam'. Claire, and I quote, 'loves Massie' all of a sudden! It's so strange…you know, maybe her period's coming…" Judy said into the phone as she left the room. Normally Claire would have froze and screamed, "Mom!" but not this time. She was waaay to happy. As a clam.

Hey, I hope this chapter is long enough… 

**If you want long, read my X-over, The Land of Fantasy! The first chapter is really long…the chapter I am working on is even longer than the first chapter!**

**R&R!**

**P.S Next chapter is Massie meanwhile Claire is having a sobbing fit. Just 2 let u know…k, bye!**


	9. Chapter 8

Hi…so like I said, this Massie chapter is meanwhile Claire is having her mad sobbing fit…

**Enjoy! R&R!**

The Block Estate

Massie's Room

June 21st

3:56 P.M

Massie p.o.v

**ClaireBear: Hmm…no deal! I have plans w/Derrington on Sat…call me Sunday and we'll talk!**

**Massiekur: I don't think s—**

**ClaireBear: Gr8 I will tlk 2 u on Sun! G2g, cya!**

ClaireBear has signed off 

Massie was starting to have second thoughts on Operation MDHJWCF. Kuh-laire was obviously nawt going to go down without a fight…she was even willing to steal Derrington away from her! Massie didn't want to hurt Claire…but if Claire was going to steal Derrington, maybe Massie had better call of Operation MDHJWCF…

BigRedHead: Heyy, nice job with Operation MDHJWCF 2day! Hook, line, and sinker!

**Massiekur: Yeah…but did u c Claire? She was like all over Derrington…**

**BigRedHead: I know, wtf is her problem? Don't worry Mass, Kuh-laire could never destroy one of ur plans, especially Operation MDHJWCF…it's almost as flawless as you!**

**Massiekur: Thx, Dyl…I just hope this doesn't end wrong…Claire and I are good friends…**

**BigRedHead: Y do u care about that? Claire is the most LBRish PC member…I think it's time we let her go, anyway…**

**Massiekur: Ehmagawd, if I did that, she would cry 2 her mommy and then my mom will like ground me 4ever! Meaning: no time 4 PC!**

**BigRedHead: OMG, you r sooo right! Kuh-laire is suuuch a goody-goody tattletale…**

**Massiekur: Tell me about it!!**

**BigRedHead: Well, I g2g…cya, Mass!**

**Massiekur: Cya, Dyl!**

BigRedHead has signed off 

Massie heard a knock on her door. "Massie? Can I come in?" She heard her mother, Kendra, call.

"Yeah, whatever," Massie sighed, stroking her black pug, Bean. Kendra opened the door and stepped into Massie's almost all-white room—The iPad—and sat next to Massie on the purple bedspread.

"Judy Lyons just called…Claire came home today screaming, 'I hate Massie'…she's sobbing her eyes out. Do you know anything about this, Massie?" Kendra asked. Massie f-asped (fake gasped) and put her hand to her heart for convincing empathis.

"Ehmagawd, Kuh-laire hates me? Whatever for? I thought we were like sisters…" Massie cried faintly, pretending to wipe away a tiny tear at the corner of her eye.

"I honestly have no idea…Judy doesn't either. Think: Did you say anything offending to Claire today?" Kendra asked.

"No, of course not…we had a great time with the guys today…I can't possibly guess why she'd say such a thing…" Massie sniffed. Kendra stood.

"Well…I'll just wait for Judy to call me back," She said, and left. Massie rolled her eyes and sighed with relief when Kendra closed the door. That was a close one. Massie wondered if Claire told her mom, then snorted. Claire wasn't _that_ upset…was she? Massie recounted today's events…

Massie sat next to Cam

Massie flirted with Cam

Claire sat next to Derrington

Claire flirted with Derrington

Cam biked Massie home

Derrington biked Claire home

Cam gave Massie a bag of gummies (ew!)

Derrington gave Claire his screen name

Claire gave Derrington her screen name and a kiss on the cheek

Massie gave Cam…a kiss on the lips

Massie hadn't exactly kissed Cam…okay, yes she did, but Claire had kissed Derrington—even though it was only on the cheek…Massie had leaned in, expecting to meet Cam's cheek, but instead Cam had turned his head, and well…Massie had met Cam's lips, but instead of pulling away—Cam kissed her back. That was when Massie started to get nervous.

Massie hadn't told Alicia, Dylan, or Kristen this but she had secretly planned for Cam to fall for Claire again by Claire making him jealous and Massie angry with Derrington. But now…Massie feared Cam was falling for her and Derrington was falling for Claire, which threw Operation MDHJWCF way off.

Cameo12: Hey, Massie 

**Massiekur: Hi what's up?**

**Cameo12: Derrick wanted to know if we'd wanna go on a double date with him and Claire Saturday…**

**Massiekur: Um…sure. Does Claire know?**

**Cameo12: No. Alicia and Josh were supposed 2 go but they canceled…Derrick hasn't gotten a hold of Claire yet so he decided 2 surprise her because ur her friend and all…so, do u wanna go?**

**Massiekur: Great…yeah, I'll go.**

**Cameo12: Gr8, well I g2g, cya!**

**Massiekur: Cya…**

Cameo12 has signed off 

Crap. Crap, crap, _crap_! Claire was gonna die…and so was Massie. Obviously Cam was into Massie and Derrington was into Claire…crap.

Cameo12: Oh, hey, I 4got to tell u… 

**Massiekur: Cam—I can't go out w/u Sat. night!**

**Cameo12: Y? Got plans?**

**Massiekur: No—okay, I can't date u all! **

**Cameo12: Y?**

**Massiekur: Because—Claire is my friend…I can't! It would hurt her way too much…**

**Cameo12: Y should u care about claire…she likes Derrick.**

**Massiekur: WTF are you blind?? Claire is dating Derrick to make YOU jealous! And I have a feeling you might be dating me to get her jealous…**

**Cameo12: Uh…well…**

**Massiekur: Knew it.**

**Cameo12: I'm sorry…**

**Massiekur: S'okay…but you need 2 go get Claire before she really does fall 4 Derrick!**

**Cameo12: Well—what should I do? Give her gummies?**

**Massiekur: No! You need something more romantic…**

**Cameo12: Like what?**

**Massiekur: Idk! U think of something!**

Massiekur has signed off 

It was so hard being Massie.

K I hope this chap aint 2 short… 

**Did u read my Land of Fantasy fic?**

**You didn't? Nooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Nah, it's okay…but seriously, u should read it!**

**Well…review!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Aww, Massie's being nice (for once)!**

**What's Cam gonna do to get Claire back?**

**What's Derrington going to do to keep Claire?**

**What's Massie going to do to get Derrington back?**

**Well, we're going to skip to Saturday…**

The Guest House

Living Room

June 23rd

7: 05 P.M

Claire p.o.v

Massie and Claire hadn't spoken to each other since the IM conversation. Kristen had conspired against Massie alongside Claire, yes, but Claire was dreading Saturday. What if Derrington really did like her? Like, _like_ her like her? And what about Cam? Claire still liked him, but if Derrington and Cam had obviously moved on…maybe it was time Claire did too. Sure, she would miss his odd eyes and his leather jacket and his Drakkar Noir but she could look foreword to funny IM conversations, shorts, fun bike rides, and footsies from Derrington.

Still. Claire couldn't draw her mind away from Cam or Saturday night. However it ended, it probably wouldn't go the way Claire had planned. _At least_, she thought, _it will be only Alicia and Josh, and not Massie and Cam_.

Saturday came.

Claire dressed in a nice outfit. A black tank top with black Capri pants. Her hair was in a regular ponytail, and she wore her favorite pair of Keds, of course. Claire slipped on a jean jacket when she heard the rumble of a car in her driveway. It must have been Derrington. But it wasn't.

It was the car of Harris Fisher, Cam's cute older brother. "Hey, Claire! Hop in!" He called, raising his voice over the bass of the radio. Claire hesitated, but climbed into the back seat next to—Massie.

"Massie?" Claire gasped.

"Hey, Claire," Massie sighed.

"What are you doing here?" Claire asked.

"Oh, Derrick asked Cam and I to come because Alicia and Josh cancelled. Do you mind?" Massie countered.

Claire swallowed. "No,"

"Okay, then. Let's go, Harris," Massie said, snapping her fingers as if Harris were her chauffer. Claire leaned back and barely made out Derrington and Cam's silhouettes. _If only I got in on the other side_ Claire thought.

Ten minutes later they were in the parking lot of A Slice of Heaven. "You kids have fun," Harris joked as he drove off, leaving Derrington, Cam, Massie, and Claire at the front door.

"Coming, Cam?" Massie asked as she opened the door. Cam nodded and followed her like a dog. Claire became infuriated. "Come on, Derrick," she said sweetly and f-iled when Derrington held the door for her.

The hostess, Angel, sat them at Table 12, a booth. Derrington sat at a far end, and to Claire's surprise, plopped down next to him. Claire gaped a little but sat next to Cam anyway. His eyes shifted around uneasily.

"So we can face each other," Massie explained. Claire nodded and started to bite her cuticles nervously. An Italian waitress appeared.

"Welcome to A Slice of Heaven…may I interest you in some kids menus?" She asked sweetly and pronounced each syllable slowly as if they were two years old.

"I'd like a glass of ice water shaken not stirred with the water level at the brim. I'd also like three lemon slices on the side on a porcelain saucer," Massie f-iled at the waitress. Claire couldn't help but giggle.

"I'll just have a Dr. Pepper," Derrington snickered.

"Diet Coke, please," Claire said.

"Make that two," Cam said. Claire felt her face go pale. What was Cam playing at? Getting the same drink as someone was like asking them out, in Massie's book.

"Right away," The waitress smiled and walked away briskly. Massie led the table in a laughing fit.

"Would you like some kid menus?" Massie mimicked.

"Right away," Claire mocked, imitating the waitress's fake smile.

"Hey, that's funny!" Cam laughed at Claire's joke. Claire fell immediately silent.

"Thanks," she cleared her throat and looked down at the mosaic tabletop. The waitress returned airily.

"Here you are," she said sweetly and handed Massie a kiddy cup of warm water and Derrington a Dr. Pepper in a kiddy cup, and she put one kiddy cup of coke between Cam and Claire. "We were all out of cups," she apologized, sticking two straws in the one cup.

Massie gaped and picked up the cup as if it were a rag. "Excuse me," she called before the waitress left. The waitress turned. Massie squinted at her name tag. "Maria, are you a bad sweater set?" she asked.

"Uh—no…" The waitress replied, baffled.

"Then why are you trying to pull one over me?" Massie asked. When the giggles ceased, she added, "I ordered a glass of ice water, not a happy meal," and slightly shook the cup like a rattle in the waitress's gaping face.

"Excuse me," Maria immediately smiled fakely. "Let me get you a new drink." She insisted innocently and left.

Massie crossed her arms and smiled smugly, leaving the others laughing. Claire and Cam looked at their single cup in between them, with the two straws.

"You can have it, I'm not really thirsty," Claire shrugged.

"No, it's yours…I can just drink at home." Cam insisted.

"Really, it's fine. I'll just—share Massie's." Claire offered.

"No! I want you to have it. Ladies' first!" Cam said firmly.

"No!"

"Yes!"

Claire started to giggle. "No,"

Cam started to laugh. "Yes,"

Massie and Derrington started to laugh too, and they were suddenly in a mad fit of hysterics.

Later, when Harris had dropped of Derrington, they were stopping in front of Massie and Claire's next-door houses. "See ya," Harris waved as they got out.

Massie had gone her separate way and Claire had just started to walk when a hand stopped her. Cam was behind her. "Lemme walk you to your door," he insisted.

"Wouldn't you rather want to walk Massie?" Claire asked.

"Not really," Cam replied.

They walked in silence. Claire was content though, because she was able to inhale his Drakkar Noir mixed with the scent of leather from his jacket. Soon they were at Claire's front door.

"Thanks." Claire said. "Bye," she gave a little wave and reached for the doorknob.

"Claire, wait!" Cam said.

Claire turned around. "What?"

Cam put his hands in his pockets. "I-I—I don't really know how to say this…but—well, I don't like Massie," Cam began.

"Huh?" Claire wondered.

"The truth is, I'm in love with the most wonderful girl in the world. She's sweet, cute, funny, and even if she's a bit—I don't know—straight foreword, I love her." Cam said. Claire gasped slightly.

"But I let her go because she was afraid I was in love with someone else that I don't want in my life," Cam continued. "That was the biggest mistake of my life." He said regretfully. Claire gaped.

"Do you want to know who I'm in love with?" Cam asked. Claire nodded.

Cam pulled out of his pocket a plastic bag of gummies, and whispered, "I love you, Claire," Claire shut her eyes and savored the moment, afraid that if she acted upon it too soon she would break it and it would all be a dream. Then she opened them.

Claire smiled and kissed him harder and longer than she had ever dared, because he loved her and she loved him and he didn't love Massie and it was so great and—Claire got her precious gummies back.

When they pulled apart smiling, Cam also gave her a CD Mix called _The I love Claire Mix _filled with love songs like Nickelback, Sara Bareilles, Fergie, and even the song Promiscuous.

And Claire kissed him even more.When they finally departed, the first thing Claire did was blast the CD and eat her gummies one by one while IM-ing Cam all night. Everything was okay. It was just how it should be.

Kristen and Massie eventually made up, and Massie didn't stop until Derrington finally took her back. They all went to the beach and had fun and of course, Massie had a pool party.

Finally the summer was starting.

THE END 

**In reviews: Should I make a sequal or no?**


End file.
